User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/What Formed My Sympathy For Reirei And Why I Give Her Higher Rate Than Janja Myself
My sympathy for Reirei's struggles is several things mixed together. Reirei was written as an Outlander however my acceptance of science about Canidae is how I know it was Simba being impolite while Reirei did her best caution him. My insight of canine body-lanuage and good memory of it after looking at non-fiction pictures of canine communication is why I know quite clearly what positive traits Reirei shows, she was quiet for her own safety, to keep her pack safe Reiei supported them silently so none of Scar's other minions would punish her so she was loyal for sure, she shows her question of Goigoi words silently, when facing Scar she's repressing disagreement of his meam plans, because she just wanted to survive and all of Scar's other minions could have immediately injured this brave jackal. Reirei was also quiet when was being efficient with Simba accepting how quick he'd get irritated just misunderstanding her caution. Some of my sympathy of Reirei's serious struggles with Scar and Simba are because like Reirei herself I've had times of speaking well but still being mocked because the other person misunderstood the meaning of what I said or couldn't read well, that's why none of Reiri's courage hides from me whether quiet or active. Plus like Reirei being efficient and not fighting Simba or the Lion Guard I lack enough reaction to be chased too so her gentleness doesn't hide from me either. Also like Reirei tries to explain stuff to Kion but the young cub just sees her explanations as arguments I've sometimes experienced similar results this similarity is what helps me see the honesty in Reirei lots of people don't find in her. Some of my sympathy for Reirei does with my loyalty for real Canidae and wanting them protected, so the stuff such as Bunga bragging in front of her rudely doesn't confuse me, I know enough canine science to see when she's on Bunga she's not wanting to fight the honey badger she's trying privately tell him stop underestimating my strength young fellow. Plus like me only expressing an emotion for a few seconds but rough people wanting to say I acted worse than them Reirei's description doesn't fit her actions on the herds, she's not ruthless or violent those are her numerous scenes of being protective against things that could hurt her pack while Pride Landers just refuse to quit the abuse they treat her with. Other bits of my sympathy for Reirei are because I've understood Reirei's animated wolf cousins since I was four so her songs don't confuse me either. While growing up I understood Mufasa and Akela quite equally. Plus that I also understand wolf quotes and online and nearly every qote of Mufasa's found online too. Canidae remind me of Caution while lions remind me of Trust it's like I understand their courage equally. But hyena it doens't matter if it's real or fake they're the clan that can spook me quick whether you're speaking of the hyena behavior or their diet. So besides not liking Janja's sarcastic quotes that's the other reason I give him a rate lower than Reiei's, I don't like how wicked most of Janja's songs sound either. A New Way To Go and The Worst Hyea We Know were the only two songs of Janja I could really listen to and actually enjoy. Category:Blog posts